


DJ Got Us Fallin In Love

by dirty_diana



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Dance like it's the last night of your life.





	DJ Got Us Fallin In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeatriceEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/gifts).

> Also filling summer square at historium and dance square at vid_bingo. Thanks to skripka, llaras, and maristu for the help.

contains flicker effects between 1:48 and 2:06  
[DJ Got Us Fallin In Love by Usher featuring Pitbull](https://genius.com/Usher-dj-got-us-fallin-in-love-lyrics)  
2:24

[download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9adkq3lgph3n2kc/dj_got_us_fallin_in_love.mp4/file)

[on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/361094987)  
password: summer of 63  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching, come say hi on [tumblr](https://sweeter-than.tumblr.com) or [dreamwidth](https://dirty-diana.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
